crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Price of Perfection
Price of Perfection It was nearly 3 in the morning, the police were at the door of a woman’s house, she was found alive but with severe injuries, her hand has been chopped off, by a strong strike of a butcher knife, following her reports. Inside the house there was the body of a male individual, identified to be the woman’s boyfriend, was found with a large hole on his abdomen and his stomach has been removed. On the wall right next of the corpse it has been painted in red “Too Gluttonous for his own good. Stomach removed and so was his gluttony.” On the bedroom, it was found the same red paint on the walls saying “Too much time at the phone, remove the only way to use it.” Besides that, mostly the walls were written with the word “Perfection” and “Perfect over and over, analysis has confirmed that this is indeed red paint and not blood. Those words and this theme are very similar to what happened a few years ago… A Young boy with a large imagination and a twice as large lazy body lived happily in a world of fantasy where he could lock himself in it and smile. He had lots of friends there, even a girl he really liked it was his private paradise, the only thing that made him smile. He didn't cared about his style or about his health, he was thin yet he ate a lot. His hair reached the middle of his back tied in a pony tail and most of the time he was wearing that gray shirt with a blue jean jacket. Drawing was the other light he needed as it was how he would keep his ever growing mind locked. He always had said that he preferred living in a claustrophobic world of Lust and Madness then in an agoraphobic world of Greed, Pride and Envy. At the eyes of other people he was a freak. He was lazy, glutton and was always locked in his room, true he was skinny yet did very little, but he was just...a freak. Always attached to that goddamned computer he always used and to those ever growing mass of drawings inside of that bag. What the hell did he wanted out of his life?! Sitting in front of a computer, staring at a screen and drawing? What fucking idiot would ever want that for his life? His life will have to change a whole turn of 360º degrees or he will be fucked up. On his room, or on school, he would hear peoples advices... demands... shouts... They kept growing in volume and in number. "You have to smile more." "You need to stop drawing so much." "STOP STICKING YOUR NOSE SO GODDAMN LONG ON THAT PIECE OF CRAP OF A COMPUTER!" "Pay attention and look to the things around you! Stop being so closed!" "Listen when I speak to you!" "You need to breath the world around you. Get out of your room!" "You have to be more open minded!" "STOP STARING AT THAT FUCKING SCREEN!" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" "One day you'll have to face the world" Over... and over... and over... and over...and over... and over...and OVER AGAIN he kept listening to them! At first he ignored and just went his merry go round life in his room, but the words kept burying in his ears... It was starting to get painful, he kept hearing them. Every time he was with someone, it was hard to NOT listen to those words. To the point that...it became impossible. He would always hear one of those sentences, he started to lock himself more on his room trying to avoid anyone at all so he would avoid those words...but it was too late...Far too late. Without anyone around, he could still hear it. He started to prefer the night over the day, to try hear them even less...but it didn't work. They were far too buried in his mind. Too far in his memory. Too far in him. He couldn't take it anymore...and then...nothing. After a week he started to "behave", so to speak, his grades were going slightly up, he was much more ‘opened to the world’. However he had this weird habit...he always was wearing that strange glove and a turtle neck over his jacket and a hood over his head and thick sun glasses, his face wasn't seen at all, he never video chatted again. The longer he spent was just mere minutes at the computer or two hours, that's it. He never made any drawings at all. Every time questioned he answered: "I did what everyone wanted." A better thing to say...That was all he ever said nowadays, there was no other words coming out of him. After a week of this, one of his class mates couldn't take anymore the new sluggish, coward and twitchy style that he had acquired, the big guy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him against the wall. "What the hell is your problem?!" The boy only answered in a monotone and wheezing voice...that strange wheezing voice as if he didn't had any air, like always since his change "I did what everyone wanted." The bully slammed him against the wall "Answer me, you retard!" He only replied again "I did what everyone wanted" Enraged with this mocking the bully punched him in the face...and that's when everything was revealed. The big guy was nothing more now then an horrified little boy, he dropped the guy and moved back, everyone came to see. One of the lens of the glasses was out and it only revealed red wide eye that looked around in a frantic way rolling towards the many faces. People were asking what the hell was wrong with him. The very same words played again "I did what everyone wanted." He got up...removed the hood...tossed away the turtle neck...tossed away the glove... tossed away the shades... No one was ready for what was beyond those. Standing there was the boy. His face was mutilated to the point he couldn't be recognized at all anymore. His lips were gone and his cheeks were cut into an horrifying grin. One of his eyes had been godged out, while the other had the eye lids cut open. His ears were bleeding as if he had stabbed them or cut them. His forehead had been skinned. The skin around his nose had been removed completely. There was a large wound on his throat, possibly cutting the vocal cords and throat. He grabbed his right arm with his left hand and showed that his right hand had been removed only leaving bone, flesh and the tendons. His whole body was drenched in blood. No...not drenched...Soaked. Putting his left hand on his pocket he removed a recorder, he played that same thing. "I did what everyone wanted" However this time it didn't stopped, it kept playing. "You have to smile more. You said...so I removed my lips and cheeks to smile forever." "You need to stop drawing so much. So I removed my right hand to stop drawing." "Stop sticking your nose so long on the computer. So I removed my nose." "Pay attention and look to the things around you. Stop being so closed. So I removed my eyelids so I could see every detail." "Listen when I speak to you. So I opened my ears wide." "You need to breath the world around you. Get out of your room! So I cut my throat to breath directly." "You have to be more open minded. So I skinned my forehead so everything can slide in easier." "Stop staring at the screen and your drawings. So I removed my eye." “Stop drawing so much…So I removed my right hand which I used to draw.” "IS EVERYONE HAPPY NOW AFTER I'M DONE DOING THIS?! ARE YOU ALL ARE YOOoOoooiouuzzzzzghhhhhhhhh..." Static and gurgles stopped the recording. The boy...if you can even call him that...stared at the horrified faces. They were all crying, some screaming, others questioning why. Why did he do that? They just wanted the best for him. They just wanted to help him. They just wanted him to be someone better. They just wanted. They just wanted. They just wanted. Shaking his head he grabbed on the recording and moved it to the beginning and slammed down so they could hear. "Nothing is perfect, yet everyone wants to be perfect. Perfection comes at a price. I don't want to be perfect...I am being forced to be perfect. I will be perfect...so everyone is happy." "I did what everyone wanted." "You have to smile more. You said...so I removed my lips and cheeks to smile forever." "You need to stop drawing so much. So I removed my right hand to stop drawing." "Stop sticking your nose so long on the computer. So I removed my nose." "Pay attention and look to the things around you. Stop being so closed. So I removed my eyelids so I could see every detail." "Listen when I speak to you. So I opened my ears wide." "You need to breath the world around you. Get out of your room! So I cut my throat to breath directly." "You have to be more open minded. So I skinned my forehead so everything can slide in easier." "Stop staring at the screen and your drawings. So I removed my eye." “Stop drawing so much…So I removed my right hand which I used to draw.” "IS EVERYONE HAPPY NOW AFTER I'M DONE DOING THIS?! ARE YOU ALL ARE YOOoOoooiouuzzzzzghhhhhhhhh..." It was cut again by the same gurgling and static. He stared at everyone...They were saying the same... Several hours after this, the police arrived…what they could only get from the scene were the security cameras of the school. The cameras caught him taking a meat hook out of his bag and stabbing the straight end on the stump of his arm and taking out a large butcher knife from his bag...The rest…Was a brutal carnage…some tried to stop him, others tried to flee…but very few survived. Police never found all the pieces from the people on that room. They never found this...abomination again. But they did found the tape recorder. Once passing it through a computer revealed that the recording was far longer. The final message only said "If after perfection you're not happy... You are the problem...And problems must, shall and will be eliminated…I have paid the price…Let me question you. Are you capable of paying the Price of Perfection? I Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment